1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
JP2013-140894A, for example, discusses a method for manufacturing an LED device, comprising an LED die mounting step by flip-chip mounting method of LED dies on a lead frame, a sheet affixation step of affixing a large sized first pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet and second pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet on the top surface side of the LED die and the rear surface side of the lead frame, a white member injection step of filling a reflective white member on the inside of the first pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet and second pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet, and a separation step of cutting up the reflective white member and separating it into LED devices.